


Who knew?

by BlondieXxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, BAMF!Stiles, Guns, I dont really know, M/M, Shooting, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieXxX/pseuds/BlondieXxX
Summary: When the Alpha pack attacks Stiles is set to the side. Until he can help, and then he just thinks fuck that shit!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has slight, but not graphic, violence. And some guy on guy kissing. Just a little bit though. And maybe a slight gunplay!kink. Maybe. 
> 
> This is my first fic posted on AO3 so let me know what you think. Its not beta read so any mistakes are my own.

A lot of people forget the Sherriff is stiles dad. If they do remember they don’t seem to understand what that means. He’s not Allison and can’t shoot an arrow save his life. If he did he would probably (and almost did) kill his best friend with a crossbow.

But give him a gun and he can show you how to strip and re-assemble it in thirty seconds flat. He can shoot a stationary target’s bull’s eye every time and a moving target’s seventy-five percent of the time. He has can use all the guns in the police department’s arsenal, and is extremely familiar with the ones from his dad’s personal stash. He’s been around guns all his life, he knows them and he respects them. He’s absorbed everything anyone would teach him about them and practiced more than he wanted anyone to know. On top of all this he took self defense from the age of 5. Any class you can think of he probably took, mastered (and got kicked out of) in the time it takes you to revise for a test.

Which is why he has no hesitation in reaching for Chris Argent’s dropped gun.

The Alpha pack had struck just like they’d thought they would; hard, fast and brutal after weeks of play, of trying to wear them down. Derek barely had time to call the Argents for help before the Alphas had fucking swarmed like they were bitches in the heat.

The truce with the Argents had held—luckily. Chris and Allison had come into the subway hideout with guns blazing and slinging arrows like they weren't out of style. Except the Alphas had immediately turned on them, sending the older hunter flying through the air and his gun skittering against the floor.

Stiles had been pushed down, ordered not to get into trouble, and—so far-the Alpha pack has ignored him.

Their mistake.

He lifts the gun and pops the cartridge out revealing the half a round left- 6 bullets. He flicks the safety off, raises it, aims and blows the head off one making a meal out of Isaacs arm. He pivots and gets muscle chick, who was sneaking up on Scott, in the back while shifting into his preferd stance and silently doing a happy dance in his head.

He gets bitch queen in the knee long enough for Boyd to rip out her throat. Then moves on and shoots one with dark hair in the lower back giving Erica time to pull her guts out-its not a pretty sight. After that he drops to one knee and gets the whiney one bang in the shoulder before he could grab allison and then double taps his head.

By now Stiles has killed or helped kill half of the Alpha pack and now they're converging on him when he has no bullets. Shit. Shit, he is so fucked-and not in the good way. He flips the gun around and pistol whips one of the twins, which does nothing. Dropping the gun he pulls out the dagger he had slipped in his boots just in case.

It's almost like a dance what happens next, the fight with the twins. He ducks and slashes and ducks again, making injurys as quick as they heal but recieves them just as fast. He holds his own until Allison shoots one in the back and Isaac and Scott take down the other. He's bleeding now; with a split lip, bruises everywhere and the possibility of broken ribs but when he looks up he can't help but cheer (which is a terrible move because fuck that hurt) because Derek killed the Alpha. The Alphas Alpha. And they're safe.

And then he's shoved into a wall!

********

"How did you do that?!!"  
"Derek, holy fuck calm your shit. Jesus fucking christ first I'm a fragile human so don't shove me into walls- I'll end up with actual broken ribs. And second my dad's the Sherriff. I could shoot before I could walk and fight before I was 10. Why are you complaining anyway it's not like I oomf-"

Stiles was cut off. Because Derek was kissing him. Derek! And he just melted into him as they're tounges met and his brain shorted out. He was pressed further into the wall and Dereks hands tightened on his waist, and when the fuck did they get there. Then a leg slipped between his and he let out a shamelessly loud moan. Then he was pulling away and Stiles was chased his lips before he heard the heckling from the betas and gagging from Scott.

"Don't think we're not going to talk about this." He warned  
"I'm sure we will." Was all his wolf said in reply

And then they went home. And if next time Stiles had a guns in his hands and daggers in his boots.....well that would be telling.


End file.
